History
Age of Creation The first age of the world when the gods walked the surface and the first of the worlds sapient races found the light of civilization. Each of the Old Races have an account of this time (often placing themselves as victims of violent persecution by the others) but the honesty of these accounts are hard to verify. What is known is that the world was at one time a single mega continent, harsh and unforgiving to the early peoples of the word, it was only through the mentor-ship of the gods themselves that not only did the old races survive but flourish. It is also known how a single goblin brought the age to close. See Also: Elf Creation (DC15 Religion); Dwarf Creation (DC15 Religion); Goblin Creation (DC20 Religion); Troll Creation (DC20 Religion); Gnoll Creation (DC15 Religion) Age of Sundering As the Twin gods Yldan and Aliyah slept off yet another drunken night of debauchery, a favored pupil of theirs, the blind blacksmith Okrum, brought hammer to anvil with a feverish pace, for three nights he worked, and no one could make sense of what he was forming. It was like he was possessed by a madness, the other goblins could only marvel and wonder as he worked. it had the shape of a dagger but it was far far too long. When at last he quenched the First Sword the heavens them selves sparked in terror at his creation. Never before had such a dread tool had been wrought; spear, dagger, axe, and hammer had all been used to kill before this act, but never had a thing been created for the express purpose of slaying another humanoid. Debates rage on what exactly happened next as even the descendants of that goblin tribe, now known as the hobgoblins, are unsure, but for the first time since the creation of the world, a god was born. Primus, The new born god of war amassed armies of the poor, outcast, and angry. Inflamed long held resentments, propped up false kings and petty tyrants then threw them against each other. He didn't care who won so much as they fought to their dying breath, and die they did. By the ten of thousands they perished and as they passed from the materiel plane Blattodea, the god of death, was there to collect them. Blattodea already hateful of the other gods for forsaking him to such an inglorious duty began to grow fat and powerful as he eventually began to consume the souls of the dead instead of collecting them. While the rest of the gods focused on containing Primus childish games, they failed to notice the true threat until it was almost to late. As the God of Death prepared a dread ritual to rid himself of Primus and his annoying siblings once and for all, A mortal woman wielding the First Sword sneaked up behind the god and plunged the ancient blade into his spine. The release of divine energy twisted the mortal into the new god of death. the being now known as the Raven Queen. The rest of the gods breathed a sigh of relief but also recoiled in fear. They had never seen one of their kind destroyed before, and what was this new being? formed of both god and mortal. They deliberated and eventually came to a conclusion. They could not control Primus' appetites but they could make them less destructive, they split the continent into three pieces and dug large ravines and raised impossible mountain ranges to make the movement of armies difficult. They also could not trust either the mortals or each other now that they knew that their immortality was not such a certain thing and they all departed the materiel plane for their own domains, with four notable exceptions: Primus and what would become the three fates The Mother of Spiders, The Serpent Lord, and the Raven Queen. See Also: Primus (DC20 History) The Fates (DC25 Religion) The Forsaken One (DC35 Religion)